


The Delusional Prince

by TriforceNinja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Felix Hugo Fraldarius Being an Asshole, Feral Behavior, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Hallucinations, Mentioned Glenn Fraldarius, Mentioned Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd, Mild Blood, Violence, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceNinja/pseuds/TriforceNinja
Summary: After he escaped from his planned execution in Fhirdiad, Dimitri went on a rampage to kill Imperial soldiers and took refuge in Garreg Mach Monastery. During the five years, Dimitri’s delusions had gotten worse, which made him confused about what was real. When Felix found him in the Goddess Tower late in the evening, he was going to be in for a wild ride.No 16. A Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad DayHallucinations
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953259
Kudos: 8
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Delusional Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic contains Feral Dimitri, Violence and Coughing of Blood.
> 
> Yes, I'm aware that the title of the story is the same as Chapter 14's title of the Blue Lions route. I just couldn't think of a better title at the moment.

How long had he been in this tower? Was it three years? Ten years? Dimitri had lost count, nor did he care. The only thing that was on his mind was killing Edelgard. Any Imperial soldier that dared approached him were killed on sight. Not only did Dimitri attack members of the Adrestian Army, but he also slaughtered thieves or anyone he deemed a threat. The voices in his head had gotten more persistent for the last few years he could remember. Hallucinations of his father, stepmother and Glenn also came to view. They appeared to look exactly what Dimitri remembered after their death. His father, head severed clean, yet he was holding it in his arms. His stepmother engulfed by flames that burned her skin. And Glenn, covered in deep cuts and burns, and the face of anguish was worn. They all looked like zombies to Dimitri, and their pleas would not leave him alone.

One night, he had an unexpected visitor come up to the tower. When Dimitri looked up at the intruder, he saw a young man with dark semi-long hair tied back in a ponytail, and amber eyes. He wore a teal tunic, which came with a heavy hood and cape, a white sleaves under jacket, a black turtleneck, tight teal pants, and navy thigh high boots. This man seemed to be in healthy condition and yet that scowl on his face looked familiar to Dimitri.

“There you are. We’ve been looking all over for you.” His voice was rough as he continued to glare down at the prince. “I thought you were dead, boar!”

“Glenn?” Dimitri asked as he continued to stare at the man before him.

The navy haired man was taken aback by name, but hardened his glare and yelled, “Have you really lost it, boar? I am NOT Glenn!”

“Then why do you wear his face?” Dimitri challenged at he glared directly at the stranger.

The navy haired man grunted in response. Before he could utter a word, Dimitri stood up from the ground and readied his lance.

“You must be an imperial spy.” He accused. “You chose to wear a face of a dead person, so you could get close to me?!”

“What the fuck are you talking about, boar?!” The navy haired man exclaimed as he drew out a silver sword and a boney shield, known as the Aegis Shield. The delusional prince charged at the intruder with his lance and was about to strike him down, but the navy haired swordsman dodged out of the way.

“You really have lost your fucking mind!” he exclaimed. “I could hardly look at you in the state that you’re-”

Dimitri struck the swordsman again before he could finish. The navy haired man did raise his shield to block the attack, but the impact was powerful enough to send him flying. The swordsman crashed into a wall and collapsed to the ground after that blow. The cause of that got him to cough up his own blood. Before the swordsman was given the chance to get up, Dimitri grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up. He held the navy haired man high enough that his feet were not touching the ground.

“So, _Glenn_ , if that is your real name!” Dimitri growled in venom. “How should I kill you? Break your neck, stab your chest, crush your head… I’ll let you choose.”

The navy haired swordsman only grunted as he tried to pry the princes hand off his neck. Before Dimitri could do anything, he heard a familiar male scream that cried, “FELIX!” down the stairwell. The prince turned to the direction of the call and saw a redheaded man, wearing dark chest armour, and a woman with short blonde braided hair, rushed up. They readied their weapons as they were about to attack, but slightly lowered them as they glanced at Dimitri’s face.

“Your Highness, is that you?” The blonde woman asked.

The redhead on the other hand was giving Dimitri a warning glare and said, “Look, Your Highness, I don’t want to fight you. But you need to let Felix go!”

“Felix?” Dimitri widened his visible eye ask he turned to glance at his hostage.

Navy blue hair, amber eyes, a sharp scowling face. Felix had shared a similar appearance to his elder brother that Dimitri almost forgot. It had been awhile since he saw the young Fraldarius. Dimitri had not seen him since after his imprisonment in Fhirdiad. Glenn’s memory had haunted him like a shadow, that all he saw was his decaying corpse. Dimitri lowered Felix to the ground and released his grip from his neck.

“Why are you all here?” The prince asked as he eyed the three people in the room.

“We’ve been tracking you down for five years.” The redhead, Sylvain, stated. “We heard rumours that you were still alive after your supposed execution.”

“We all thought you were dead, Your Highness.” The blonde woman, Ingrid, said with worried green eyes. “How did you manage to escape Fhirdiad? I heard the dungeon cells were-”

“Dedue.” Dimitri replied before she could finish her sentence.

“Dedue?” Sylvain widened his eyes in concern. “What happened to him?”

“He’s dead.” Dimitri answered. “He died in my place.”

Both Ingrid and Sylvain dropped their jaws in shock, while Felix grimaced at the thought of it.

“Your Highness… I’m so sorry.” Ingrid apologized.

Dimitri did not acknowledge her apology, instead he glared at everyone and asked, “Why did you search for me?”

“Your Highness, ever since your supposed execution, Cornelia had taken over the kingdom and the lords from the western regions of Faerghus swore the loyalty to the Empire.” Ingrid stated.

“Well, it’s not like all the Kingdom lords have sided with the Empire.” Sylvain mentioned. “There are plenty of houses, like all of ours, that remained stubbornly opposed.”

“We need you, Your Highness.” Ingrid said. “You are still the legitimate heir to the Kingdom, and we need your leadership to help overcome the Empire. We will fight along side you, if only you could lead us to the light.”

“I see.” Dimitri replied. “So, you all agree that we must fight back.”

Felix, Ingrid, and Sylvain nodded their heads.

“And you see how that woman… how the empire could not be forgiven.” Dimitri’s burning grudge of Edelgard and the Empire surfaced. “That we must wipe them all out until not a single one remains…”

“Wipe them all out?” Sylvain’s eyes widened in shock. “Isn’t that a little extreme?”

“And here I thought you couldn’t get anymore grotesque.” Felix commented.

“Felix!” Ingrid gave him a warning glare. “You are not helping!”

“He’s right you know.” Dimitri stated. “I’ve been nothing more than a walking corpse, killing enemy to enemy. My only desire is to kill that woman until the dead will finally rest. Even if it costs me my life, I will not allow the strong dominate the weak.” He then turned his back to them. “If you have nothing better to do but to engage me with idle chatter, then leave. Unless we are going to embark Enbarr, then I may join you.” He walked over to the right corner of the room, without looking back at his childhood friends. Ingrid was about to nag at him, but Sylvain held her back by the arm and shook his head. The three childhood friends left the area to let Dimitri be alone… Alone with the ghosts that haunt his memories.


End file.
